


Happy Anniversary

by lexyconn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexyconn/pseuds/lexyconn
Summary: It's the anniversary of the monsters returning to the surface and Frisk brings it upon themselves to plan something for their monster friends.





	Happy Anniversary

“Tomorrow is the anniversary of the monsters returning to the surface.” Frisk beamed with excitement. 

Chara hummed in response, more of their focus on the book that laid on their lap. “I’m assuming you’re going to plan an event or something?” Chara asked, their eyes still scanning the words on the book. 

Chara looked up at them for a brief second to see them nod in agreement. “You don’t have much time left to plan. You better get to it.” They said. Frisk began to bite on their lower lip. Chara glanced back up at them, studying their features. Their face said millions; they were out of ideas. 

“Y’know Frisk, you don’t have to do anything really,” they began, “It’s been a few years now, everyone has died down on the excitement.” 

Frisk protested at Chara’s words. 

They were determined to prove Chara wrong.

A few hours passed by, and Frisk had everything planned out. For the anniversary, it will be a movie night! The anniversary was fast approaching and they were ready. Frisk placed out all the snacks on the coffee table and they found all the blankets they could and scattered it across the couch. Luckily, Toriel wasn’t home, so it could be a surprise without anyone knowing. 

Frisk invited their monster friends and they soon pulled up, entering their house. By the looks on their faces, Frisk could tell that their friends loved it.

“Punk, what movie are we watching anyway?” Undyne asked while munching on chips. Frisk simply shrugged and responded, “you all get to choose.” 

“WHAT IF WE WATCH THAT FILM WITH THE HOUSE TIED UP TO BALLOONS? AND THERE’S A TALKING DOG IN IT, EVEN THOUGH DOGS DON’T HAVE ENOUGH COGNITIVE SPEECH TO TALK..” Papyrus’ voice trailed on. Papyrus looked utterly confused with himself the more he thought about the fictional dog.

“I think that’s a pawsome idea Paps.” Sans chuckled to himself. As a result, Sans earned himself a whack in the skull by a pillow from Papyrus. 

After the movie was over, almost everyone was asleep. Alphys fell asleep on Undyne’s shoulder. Asgore ended up leaving once the credits rolled due to Toriel basically kicking him out of the house. Papyrus conked out on the other couch with Sans on the other side of it. And Toriel decided to sleep in her own bedroom. Only two remained awake, Chara and Frisk. The two ended up on the floor with blankets covered over them. 

“I told you.” Frisk whispered. Chara twisted their head over to them, a brow arched. “Pardon?” 

“The excitement was still there, you were wrong. Even after all these years, you could tell they still had a hint of excitement.” Frisk smiled even though Chara couldn’t make out their expression in the dark. 

“Always so determined to make a point, huh?” Chara teased. Frisk quietly giggled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th anniversary Undertale! It's been one hell of a ride! I didn't like how this came out and I probably could've done better. I was being lazy while writing this.


End file.
